


Good Question

by anxiouslyfred



Series: Spooktober 2019 [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Being tricked, Other, Trick or Treating, eat your vegetable, or virgil will find a way to force you to eat your vegetables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: The sides haven't had the healthiest of diets leading up to Halloween and have ignored Virgil's attempts to convince them of it. Now they're asking him to take a house so they can trick or treat in the imagination. Everyone seems to forget the question has two replies
Series: Spooktober 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576468
Kudos: 45





	Good Question

“Seriously guys? None of you have had a vegetable in weeks and you want me to do what?” Virgil complained, glaring between Roman, Patton and Logan after finally understanding what they meant at the sight of the imagination.

Logan nodded, correcting his glasses. “I can assure you, Virgil, we’ve all been receiving adequate nutrition in our meals. There’s no necessity for your concern. I would most appreciate it if you would permit us to ‘Trick or Treat’ in a house you run tonight, alongside those of Roman’s creations.”

“Yeah, since I have to control the environment and my people this year they need someone more real to visit, Pitch Purple.” Roman insisted with a wave of his hands.

Virgil dragged his own over his face, thinking of how he could respond without being the buzzkill Roman used to insist he was. “Do I get a kitchen and time to sort out my own treats if I do this? And a promise from all three of you to have your vegetables tomorrow?”

He received cheers of agreement to his first request but only protests as they heard the second. “I’m forcing the promise or I’m not doing this at all.”

“If I must. You strike a hard bargain, Virgil.” Roman acquiesced, Logan and Patton pouting but nodding behind him.

Virgil turned back to look at the town. I’ll be in that dark brown house on the end then. See you later.” He decided, waving as he headed straight for it.

He knew there was only so much time he had to work and if the others weren’t going to eat their vegetables easily he had a few tricks up his sleeves.

Smells of sweets and baking came from all the houses Logan and Patton ran up to, and as they neared the last house is was a little surprising to see Virgil’s house included in that.

Grinning at each other they ran up and knocked, waiting until they saw Virgil peering out to yell “Trick or Treat!”

Virgil snickered a little, opening the door wider. “Good question, but I have one in return. Do you want muffins, cupcakes or cookies?” He offered, letting them see the offerings.

Seeing something red and hopefully jam in the cookies, Logan pointed towards them while Patton was already cooing over the cupcakes and their green decorations.

They thought they’d hit the jackpot as Virgil gave them each two of their chosen snack, closing the door as they walked away, still trying to decide if he should go back to the commons to see their reactions when eating the food or just make himself scarce. He settled on the latter, slightly hoping to hear if Roman decided to share in the food as he had done before occasionally.

Back in the commons Roman was excitedly waiting to see just what Virgil had given out as treats, not used to there being unpredictable elements to this Halloween tradition for them.When he saw the cupcakes and cookies that definitely weren’t his creation he couldn’t be happier for Patton’s cheerfulness in sharing.

Then they all actually took a bite from the snacks.

Logan couldn’t work out what was worse, tasting the broccoli and carrot or finding what he’d believed to be jam was actually pureed tomatoes. All he knew was he was Not enjoying the cookie at all.

Roman and Patton had both started gagging too, finding diced brussel-sprouts in the cupcakes and the icing made of mashed avocado.

“That- that trickster! The Fiend! He betrayed the tradition!” Roman started ranting and yelling, marching around the room in annoyance and prompting Virgil to finally come downstairs again.

“You did give me a choice to treat you or trick you. I simply chose the trick option.” He pointed out. “You are still having your vegetables tomorrow. I’m holding you to that promise.” The glares that received him finally had Virgil bursting into uncontrollable laughter.

“Virgil. I have told you already that-” Logan’s words were cut off by Virgil pressing a button on the TV remote, bringing up a video of Logan’s rant from a month prior to Thomas about the importance of eating healthily and having the recommended 5 portions of fruit or vegetables a day.


End file.
